


the debutante and mr gold

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Teasing, Blindfolds, Debutante Ball, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, coming out party, maidens and gentlemen, outdoor games, white ball gowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.I'm a bit late to the party with this one lol,December/ Smut: water, outdoors, hidden, blindfold, guessing gameat the annual debutante's ballthe young debutante and mr gold share a passionate night full of naughty little games and a unexpected deal binding them closely together.





	the debutante and mr gold

"the storybrooke debutante's ball has been a long respected social event in this town for many generations." Arthur heller explained.

 

"many of our fine gentlemen have all found suitable paramours at our balls, my predecessor was very proud to be chairmen of our illustrious balls year after year." mr heller said placing a pamphlet down on his desk.

"I trust you've read over all our material." 

mr gold fix mr heller with his infamous cold unreadable stare. 

"yes, of crouse I have." 

"yes I was sure you had, I'm sure you'll be more then able to find a pleasing match at this year's ball."

"yes, I believe I will." mr gold coldly agreed.

"you have a copy of this years guest list then? heller asked with a wide smile.

"yes I was given one after making a substantial donation, it is quite impressive." mr gold replied with a dark gleam in his eye.

"yes I'm quite pleased with our selection this year." mr heller agreed. 

"yes, I must admit there were a few that caught my eye." mr gold said while absently taping his fingers on the pamphlet.

"yes well, if there is a certain type that you perhaps fancy our chaste maidens will have be wearing a red ribbon on their wrists while the broken in ones will have a blue ribbon. the auction will began after the ball you may place your bid during the auction." 

"yes I understand the rules mr heller." 

"wonderful, then i look forward to seeing you tonight mr gold." heller said with a sly smile offering him his hand to shake.

mr gold glanced down at his expecting hand and stood up from his chair. 

"good day mr heller." mr gold said taking his leave.

"yes, indeed." mr heller glumly replied. 

 

later that evening at storybrooke's annual debutante's ball.the ball was held every year in the great manor belonging to the decease former mayor. 

"now girls I'm sure I don't have to tell you how important this evening is." Arthur heller said addressing the fifteen young ladies in the parlor of the dressing rooms as their hair and makeup were being touched up.

"I except you all to behave in accordance with the ball's highest standards." he continued addressing the room. all the young debutantes were dressed in the same white heart shaped dress all expect for the ribbons they wore on their wrists. 

"don't worry mr heller, we are all very aware why were here and what is expected of us. we are here voluntarily after all well..most of us are." belle French said as she tugged on her long white gloves. 

after mr heller had made his exit belle French continued to stare at her own reflection in the mirror frowning she comb back an errant stray curl and whispered "I can do this." 

belle joined the rest of the debutantes as they lined up to the grand staircase waiting for their cue to descend. belle could hear mr heller's annoyingly smug voice as he made his stately ceremonious opening speach to the room filled only with storybrooke's finest and wealthiest.

"briar rose 18teen, daughter of Stefan king." mr heller announced with enthusiasm in no particular order. as briar rose descended the long staircase she was met at the foot of the stairs by Phillip hubert her young escort for the evening.

that is untill the auction, she was wearing a red ribbon.

belle French was the last name announced she descended the staircase with a false shy little smile as she took the hand of her escort for the evening will scarlet.on her wrist she wore a blue ribbon.

the debutantes and their young escorts entered the grand ballroom and while wealthy older men watched from the sidelines the young ladies danced with their escorts waltzing to classic old fashioned music they were paraded about in front of potential bidders. as belle was twirled and led across the dance floor by her young and handsome partner mr gold's cold possessive gaze followed her. as will spun her around the dance floor belle caught his stare. as she continued to be twirled and spun around the dance floor by her partner belle maintain eye contact with the mysterious mr gold. his cold penetrating gaze making his intentions known, at the end of the 3rd waltz the escorts bowed to their partners taking their hand they left with a chaste kiss before taking their leave from the dance floor. unsettling silence filled the room in their wake.mr gold slowly approached belle with a smug grin.

"miss French." he said taking her hand and kissing it his gazed locked on her face.

she bit her lip coly and curtsy to him her eyes straying from his to see the floor taken by these older men. these gentlemen inspecting the young girls as if they were animals stalking prey. their mouths set in a twisted grim smile as if they were about to devour them whole. 

"belle." mr gold's voice called her attention back to him.she looked at him and smiled tentatively.

"come, lets go outside for some fresh air." he said offering her his arm and with a warm smile she nodded allowing him to lead her out of the ball room where the sill silence left cold shivers of dread down her spine. their faiths were sealed. 

 

Mr gold led her outside by the lake where she saw young ariel trident with grimsby glowerhaven Eric maxwell's guardian walking on the other side of lake toward the green house or so it appeared. she turned her head away and sat down on the grass her white dress fanning out around her. as belle stared out into the moonlit lake mr gold looked down at her enchanted by the way the moonlight glowed on her fair skin.

"I want to play a little game." he said with a leer and removed a black silk blindfold from his breast pocket. 

belle sat primly with a coy smile while he tied it around her eyes.blinding her to everything but his touch.she could feel the heat of his stare.

"I want to touch you." he whispered in her ear making her breath hitch.

she opened her legs slightly allowing him to do what he pleased to her. he grinned with wicked glee.

 

"now, how many sexual partners have you had? he asked eyeing her blue ribbon. 

"only you sir." she replied with a teasing smile. 

"no no, don't toy with me dear. how many lovers have you had? he hissed placing his hand on her ankle. 

"I've had three mr gold." she answered with that same teasing smile.

"there's a good girl." he said his hand slowly moving up her leg. his fingers moved under her voluminous dress finding her. 

"And did they please you? he asked in a husky tone.

"no I pleased them." she replied smugly.

"stop, he said his finger lightly tapping her pussy berating her. stop telling me what you think I want to hear." 

she nodded coly biting her lip as she adjusted her siting position allowing him access to her.

 

"oh so greedy." he all but growled his nimble fingers stroking her through her panties making her wet. 

"have you ever been pleasured miss French between your legs, have you been sampled." he asked in a demanding tone.

"no." she breathlessly replied enjoying the sensation of his light touch. 

"no what? he coast. 

"no, I've never been orally pleasured before mr gold." she answered rubbing her wet pussy up against his fingers.

"really, such a pity your quite wet right now dear." he said huskily. 

"mr gold would you like to taste me? she asked taking hold of his hand and grinding against it.

"not just yet thank you dear." he replied in a slightly mocking tone. 

"who was your first? he continued as he stroked her through her panties.she opened her mouth a silent moan escaping her.

"he was my father's business associate." she answered the playful smile fading from her face.

"then there was gaston, the son my father always wanted but never had." she paused as she felt mr gold's fingers absently tracing her collar bones.

"continue." he said huskily looking at  her with his dark gaze.

"and then there was..the doctor." she said in a cold emotionless tone.

"no sweet hearts I take it." he asked as his fingers carefully traced the neckline of her dress. 

"really mr gold, how silly of..her next playful sentence was interrupted by a gasp of surprise when he managed to expose her nipple from her dress and rubbed her with his thumb.

enjoying the sensation of his touch she licked her lips suggestively. suddenly taking hold of her waist with a predatory growl he guided her to sit in his lap and pulled down her white satin panties pocking them. he leaned back against the tree as she straddled him. she moaned lowly as his fingers entered her. she rode his fingers as he pumped them inside her. pulling her to him he took her breast completely out of the tight corset of her white dress sucking on her. she frantically jerked her hips riding his fingers as he sought her clit. 

"tell me why you want this." he breathe against her heaving chest pulling himself away from her ravished breast. she stilled in his embrace her mouth opening and closing.

"I can't, not like this! she said breathlessly as she pulled away from him and removed the blindfold. 

he just looked at her as she sat with her head down avoiding his questioning eyes. 

"I see, so I seem to be missing something here like your motive for all this.please do go on dearie." he all but hissed.

she looked up at him meeting his dark penetrating gaze as he slowly put his fingers wet with her juices in to his mouth sucking them clean of her.

"i,I..need your help mr gold. that's what this is all about I'm in need of the services of the beast of storybrooke." she finally said. 

"oh, do tell." he said with a mocking grin 

"I need you to help me find the man who killed my mother." 

he rised an eyebrow looking at her with curiosity. "now i'am intrigued." 

"5-years ago my mother was murdered during a home invasion. she was killed trying to protect me, she locked me in the closet and kept me hidden I could hear her screams as they...I listened helplessly behind the door as my mother was murdered." she shook her head shaking herself from the memory. 

"from what I could gather the killer must have been associated with my father in some way even been in the house before, the police have given up. calling it a cold case and my father he..well he's lost to me now. I need some one with much more experience in finding people who don't want to be found. I need your expertise mr gold."

 

"And what makes you think that I can help you." he asked.

"because your mr gold, your a man you knows how to get things a man who knows how to make deals." she replied.

"that i'am, but how could you be so sure that I would be tempted by you?

"because I'm a woman who knows how to get what I want, do we have a deal mr gold." she asked already knowing his answer. 

"and what is it that your offering me miss French, if I were to..do this for you dearie what's in it for me? he asked.

"I would deny you nothing, i'am yours to do with as you wish. I would be yours completely."

he looked at her intently he licked his lips and nodded his head.

"deal."

 

12:00am the conclusion of the ball,

'ah, there you are mr gold." mr heller said upon finding mr gold in the siting room alone drinking a glass of scotch.

mr gold glared at him and continued to sip from his tumbler of expensive scotch.

"I have your voting card sire." mr heller said handing mr gold the paper with all of the ladies names listed.

"if you would please select the lady's name in which you intend to place your bid." he pressed. 

mr gold glanced at the card and took out his own pen checking off belle French's name.

"and..in which category shall I place her, where would you desire her? the honeymoon suite or the twilight suite." 

mr gold eyed the selection and checked off the honeymoon suite.

"now that's interesting." mr heller said eyeing his choice with a sly grin.

 

the bidding went as well as to be expected.there were only two serious bidders left completing for belle French. mr gold and Keith Sherwood.mr gold won of course to her relief. 

 

after the conclusion of the auction mr gold and his debutante retired to the den where the ceremony was to take place.mr heller would officiant. 

"fairly simple business, mr gold if would just sign right here indicating that you take miss French to be your lawfully wedded wife." mr heller stated standing behind his desk with the marriage contract laid out before him.

"yes, everything appears to be in order." mr gold said eyeing the contract before signing it.

"miss French, mr heller said handing her a pen. if you would." 

"I do she said coldly taking the pen from him and signing her name.

"there, done I now pronounce you man and wife." mr heller announced with a wide grin.

mr gold took his bride's hand and almost lovingly kissed her hand. 

as the newly wed mr and mrs gold made their way up the grand staircase Belle noticed the young innocent debutantes dressed as little brides being led up stairs by their older gentlemen benefactors. where they would lose that innocences.she was one of them once at least this time it had been her choice. she had chosen to sell herself to the highest bidder others weren't so lucky. 

they entered the honeymoon suite one of the most luxurious rooms in the mansion with a roaring fire place in the corner the room was warm. cosy, there was a big four poster bed  lavished with pillows gold watched while the newly wed mrs gold looked at the room with curious interest.

this is where they would spend their first night together as husband and wife. belle suddenly found herself taken aback as she noticed the rather lewd amount of sex toys set about all over the room.some looked more like torture devices rather then pleasure toys.belle wondered what was happing in the other rooms of that house, a cold shiver ran down her spine when she saw the ball gag. her husband came up from behind her and gently ran his hands up and down her arms she smiled relaxing into his touch.she was safe in this room no one would ever lay a hand on her again.

belle gold's attention was arrested by her own refection in the mirror. while belle stared at her refection in the mirror mr gold her husband stood behind her and pulled down the straps of her dress. kissing her exposed shoulders as he continued to maneuver her out of the white dress.when he'd gotten her down to her provocative undergarments he spun her around and stared at her his eyes lingering on her naked pussy.

"your a beautiful woman belle." gold said bending her over the bend post of the bed. he enjoyed the way her bare ass looked in stockings and garters and nothing else.he fingered her pussy from behind while she laid half on the bed.he spread her open and fingered her anal rim.

"have you been had from here? he asked as his fingers teased her.

"no." she moaned clutching at the bedspread.

"interesting." he said lowly as he probed her asshole making her pussy unexpectedly wet and throbbing with need.

she made a noise of desperation and he grinned.

"just relax my beauty, your not ready yet for me.enjoy it. I'll have you coming in a moment." he rasp.

his fingers gently stroked her rapidly wetting pussy making her moan as he pushed his three fingers into her. slowly thrusting them inside her until she was panting and squirming on the bed. she came with a muffled cry.

he pulled his soiled fingers from her spasming pussy and deftly undid the lacing of her corset leaving her in nothing but her garters and stockings.he cup her breasts groping her roughly making her wiggle against him her bare ass rubbing up against him making him hiss. he licked his lips as he stared at her. his beauty.

"on the bed, open your legs for me dearie." he hissed.

belle followed his directions and sat up against the pillows.he tied her wrists to the bedpost and blindfolded her. she could hear the soft rustling of his clothes as he slowly removed them. she could feel him in between her legs kissing her inner thighs licking her through the silk of her stockings she smiled invitingly. he entered her. fucking her hard into the bed while she cried out in pleasure squirming against her restraints as he continued to fuck her relentlessly hard! the tension building between them until it shattered, he groaned as he came hard inside her making her come again. 

 

he pulled out of her breathing heavily he kissed her collar bones and abdomen. his sensuous soft lips on her sensitive skin sending shivers of giddy anticipation down her spine. 

then she heard the tinniest noise from the other room. it was a scream she realized. 

belle woke the next morning alone in bed and more then a little sore. she found a note and a key on the nightside table. she smiled. 

her own faith sealed by her own hand.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so tardy, #life


End file.
